Kali (JCX)
Kali, often reffered as Object Zero One-Thirty is the first first ShetaniBlack Hand Shetani made by Black Hand genetic engineers (and the most genetically "pure", almost identical to its true form of the days long past) in the Timeline C of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange ' and '''Just Cause: Borealis at Dawn'series. Kali only appears on a "true" Difficulty of the JCX, the "AIREX", leading to "Timeline C" and "'Borealis at Dawn" dimension. For a normal Difficulty and her Just Cause Unity counterpart, see Albrecht Radars'' Appearance in the Story Recreated from the purest sample of the Fomorian tissues recovered by the Black Hand RnD team, "Object 01-30" was the strongest, smartest and most genetically "stable" of all Shetani race. In Timeline C, administrator Dane Robard was unable to interfere with the Shetani program to engineer a "perfect son", and the Subject was produced as planned. The plan however backfired, as such a strong specimen was able to break free from mind-controlling techniques, quickly converting Black Hand commanders of the AirEx Station to her mindless puppets by immense psychic power. While unable to convert Robard himself, 01-30 quickly came out with a plan to dispose of him, striking a deal with Rico, the Black Hand's sworn enemy. Retaining some Fomorian memory from AirEx databases, the First Shetani became furious at her "masters" for using a resurrected race as a mere tools for their petty world domination schemes. Willing to recreate her species, 01-30 agreed to help Rico to destroy Black Hand and a group behind it, the Iluminati, in exchange for him helping to bring down the Agency and secure a safe place for her new nation, presumably in Antarctica, unsettled by humans. As an appointed leader of Shetani species, she proclaimed herself to be a reincarnation of Kali, the Indian Goddess of Vengeance. Powers and abilities While never opposed directly, Kali's powers are supposed to be immense even in comparable to the strongest of the Shetani. She was able to keep the entire human staff of Black Hand's AirEx Station under mind-control (except Robard, protected by psyonic jammers), and either survive or outrun a 30-kiloton nuclear blast at the end of the Just Cause X Timeline C '''storyline. Potentially, she might have time warping powers. Personality and relations with Rico Kali is very strong-willed, determined and impulsive. While might seen as relentless, she cares a lot about herpeople, willing to reconquer a place where a resurrected species could live in peace with the humanity, even as she despises humans for their "weakness". Kali have a strong respect for Rico, even as his ancestors, the Fir De , "Children of Gods", completely wiped out her own species. He sees him as a strong rival, albeit by her judgment, Rico "has only reached a glimpse of power of his hidden potential", implying that he might be one of the most powerful creatures on Earth. She believes that they, "the last Gods among men", could make this planet a better place for once, forgiving each other for the sins of their ancestors. Kali dislikes clothes and keeps a tribal attire, only wearing utility items that barely cover her body. She believes that clothing was made by weak humans who "can't stand heat and cold, hiding behind metal and fabric". She thinks that covering a body is a sight of physical or mental "insecurities". Trivia * She only appears at AIREX Difficulty, leading a story to '''Timeline C ''and '''Borealis at Dawn '''series Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange